


Who Pities a God?

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Mythology
Genre: Poetry, free from, free write, needs work, prose, quasi poetry, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: This is just a short little thing that popped into my head looking at poems about Greek Mythology on Tumblr. I wrote this in about 15 minutes, so it's not going to be a work of genius, but I feel like it is a pretty good base for something I may want to return to later. I had intended to go into it as a free form poem, but it sort of morphed into a prose work. As always, any suggestions or constructive comments would be greatly appreciated.





	Who Pities a God?

Who pities a god? Where does sadness exist for an immortal?

 

Do you not remember Arachne, Medusa, and Heracles? Those cursed by these jealous gods?

 

Or better yet those born from the mixture of human and divine? Can one name any hero who died without strife?

 

Again I ask, who pities a god? What reason do we have to shed a tear for the pantheon?

 

_**I** pity a god._

 

I pity Hestia, forgotten by her family and history.

 

I pity Persephone, bound by foolish youth to her captor for a quarter of the year.

 

I even pity Hades, lord of the dead and the damned, cast aside by his brothers.

 

But above all else, I pity humanity. Because aren’t all the gods from history what we make them?

 

What does that say about us?

 


End file.
